Bye Bye Bye Gin
by Exactly.As.Planned
Summary: Parody of 'Bye Bye Bye' by NSYNC. Set when Gin betrays Seireitei. Sort of dedicated to setokaibagirl749. All together, Byakuya, Toshiro, Rangiku, Izuru, Renji, Ichigo, Hanataro, and Orihime sang, “But it ain’t no lie! Baby bye-bye-bye!"


Rangiku stared at Gin in confusion. He, Tousen, and Aizen were betraying Seireitei. Gin could've at least had the decency to _tell_ her! God! Had… Had he been using her this whole time?! Yes, she bet he had. Well, how to tell him how she felt… How? Rangiku grinned and ignored the three Ex-Captains and bounded to her captain and Byakuya and began whispering her plan. Both men gave identical expressions of disgust though Byakuya looked more refined than Toshiro, of course. Grudgingly they agreed; clearly Rangiku's plan was against their morals but it was between this and… Hugs.

"MATSUMOTO!" Toshiro yelled as the busty woman bounced away to Gin.

"**Hey, hey**," Byakuya sang softly.

Toshiro waved with his finger tips. "**Bye, bye, bye**," he sang to Matsumoto.

"**Bye, bye**," Byakuya added.

"**Bye, bye**," Rangiku sang to Gin. Gin was no longer smiling and he –Aizen and Tousen too- gave off an aura of confusion.

"**Oh, oh**," Toshiro and Byakuya sang in unison. Matsumoto pulled out Haineko and examined her blankly before resting the hilt on her shoulder with her other hand on her hip. "**I'm doin' this tonight**," the busty woman waved around her to the surrounding captains and lieutenants. "**You're probably gonna start a fight**." She sighed and shrugged in a 'What-Can-You-Do' way. She waved wildly at Gin, Aizen, and Tousen, Haineko trying to poke someone's eye out. "**I know this can't be right**!"

Toshiro placed his right hand on his right hip and stared at Gin. "**Hey baby come on**," he sang.

"**I loved you endlessly**," Rangiku sang.

Together, Taicho and Fukutaicho of Squad Ten sang, "**When you weren't there for me**." They faced each other and both hung their heads in shame. "**So now it's time to leave**," Matsumoto glared at Gin and Toshiro turned so his right side was facing the three traitors. His hand was still on his hip and he seemed to be singing to Byakuya.

Byakuya sang to the traitors, "**It ain't no lie. I wanna see you out**," Byakuya made a 'shoo' motion with his hand, "**that door**."

"**Baby bye-bye-bye**!" the trio sang. The other Taichos and Fukutaichos seemed to be catching on because Renji chimed in.

"**Bye-bye**," he sang in his deep baritone voice. Toshiro's left hand made itself home on the prodigy's left hip.

Matsumoto waved her left hand –the hand sans Haineko- back and forth in front of her face. "**Don't wanna be a fool for you**," she jabbed Haineko angrily at Gin. "**Just another player in your game for two**!" She scoffed.

Toshiro glanced over his shoulder at Gin. "**You may hate me but it ain't no lie**," he sang.

Rangiku, Toshiro, Byakuya, Renji, and Hanataro –who joined right after Renji- sang, "**Baby bye-bye-bye**!"

"**Bye-bye**," Renji and Hanataro took over backup singing.

Byakuya shook his head. "**Don't wanna make it tough**," he sang.

"**I just wanna tell you that I had enough**!" Toshiro and Rangiku informed the Third Ex-Captain in song.

All five of the current singers were joined by Ichigo and Orihime for the chorus, "**It might sound crazy but it ain't no lie**!" Gin took a step back in wonder or fear; it was hard to tell. "**Baby bye-bye-bye**!"

"**Oh, oh**," Renji, Hanataro, Ichigo, and Orihime sang.

"**Just hit me with the truth**," Toshiro demanded, tilting his head so his gaze was heavenward.

"**Now Gin you're more than welcome to**," Matsumoto sang.

Gin looked at Aizen and Tousen. "This is insane!" he hissed.

Toshiro held up his right hand by his face and put only his index finger up, not taking his gaze from the heavens. "**So give me one good reason**," he sang and he tore his gaze from the sky and his head lolled to the right. "**Baby come on**." His right hand made its home on Toshiro's right hip once more but he kept his off-green gaze on the three traitors, all of which looked thoroughly disturbed.

"**I live for you and me**," Rangiku sang, sheathing Haineko. "**And now I really come to see**…"

Ichigo chimed in. "**That life would be much better once you're gone**!"

Toshiro dramatically pressed his left palm against his forehead. "**I know that I can't take no more**," he sang, sighing afterwards.

"**It ain't no lie**," Rangiku sang.

"**We wanna see you out that door**!" the current singers (Rangiku, Toshiro, Byakuya, Renji, Hanataro, Ichigo, and Orihime) sang. "**Baby bye-bye-bye**!"

Toshiro removed his left hand from his forehead and waved the tips of the fingers on said hand at Gin, "**Bye-bye**."

Matsumoto shook her head, her orange locks flying everywhere. "**Don't wanna be another fool for you**." She glared and placed her hands on Haineko's hilt. "**Just another player in your game for two**!"

Toshiro turned his back on the traitors and glanced over his shoulder. "**You may hate us but it ain't no lie**!"

"**Baby bye-bye-bye**!" Rangiku and Byakuya sang. Gin was looking more than a little scared now. Spontaneous singing always made him nauseous.

Ichigo and Renji glared at Gin as they sang. "**Don't really wanna make it tough**."

Toshiro spun around and pointed at Gin. "**I just wanna tell you that I'VE HAD ENOUGH**!"

"**Ooh, ooh**," Orihime and Hanataro sang.

Rangiku pressed her palms to her ears, blocking out the sounds around her. "**It might sound crazy**!" she sang and began shaking her head again. "**But it ain't no lie**!"

"**Baby bye-bye-bye**!" the singers sang in unison. Toshiro folded his arms across his chest and his lieutenant copied his actions. Matsumoto dropped to her knees as she hugged herself. The rest of the singers watched her in disdain.

"**I'm giving up I know for sure**," she sang. Toshiro's hands moved up to grip his hair and he shook his head back and forth like Matsumoto sans the hair going everywhere.

"**I don't wanna be the reason for your love no more**!" he sang hysterically, stumbling into Byakuya.

Hanataro waved rapidly along with Orihime. "**Bye-bye**!"

"**I'm checkin' out**," Ichigo sang.

"**I'm signin' off**," Renji announced in song.

"**I don't wanna be the loser**," Toshiro announced via singing.

"**And I've had enough**!" Matsumoto told Gin. He would be traumatized later and no amount of sexy Espada men would change that or his [not so] irrational fear for spontaneous singing.

Matsumoto rose and turned her back on Gin. "**Don't wanna be your fool**," she sang softly, "**in this game for two**." She began walking away towards Renji and Ichigo. "**So I'm leaving you behind**."

"**Bye-bye-bye**," Byakuya sang in monotone waving once.

"**I don't wanna make it tough**," Rangiku sang.

"**Wanna make it tough**," Renji and Ichigo backed up.

"**But I had enough**!" Toshiro snapped in song.

"**And it ain't no lie**," Byakuya tagged on.

"**Bye-bye baby**," Hanataro back up.

Toshiro waved with the tips of his fingers again as Byakuya sang, "**Bye-bye**."

"**Don't wanna be a fool for you**!" All the singers, Gin, and Aizen looked towards the voice and they were graced with Izuru's presence. "**Just another player in your game for two**!" He had a lovely singing voice. Well, he would have had it not been hysteric.

"**I don't wanna be your fool**," Rangiku and Toshiro backed up.

All together, Byakuya, Toshiro, Rangiku, Izuru, Renji, Ichigo, Hanataro, and Orihime sang, "**But it ain't no lie! Baby bye-bye-bye**!" Toshiro, Rangiku, and Izuru mock-saluted Gin.

Rangiku threw and arm over Izuru's shoulders, Byakuya draped an arm over Toshiro's shoulders, Renji draped an arm over Ichigo's shoulders, Ichigo draped and arm over Renji's shoulders, and Orihime linked arms with Hanataro. "**Don't really wanna make it tough**," Rangiku, Renji, and Orihime sang.

"**Don't really wanna make it tough**," Izuru, Ichigo, and Hanataro backed.

"**I just wanna tell you that I HAD ENOUGH**!" Toshiro announced in his lovely singing voice.

"**I just wanna tell you that I had enough**," Byakuya backed softly.

Toshiro, Rangiku, and Izuru pointed accusingly at Gin. "**It might sound crazy but it ain't no lie**!" They sang in harmony.

The remaining singers (Byakuya, Renji, Ichigo, Orihime, and Hanataro) finished the song. "**Bye-bye-bye**."

Gin looked traumatized and Aizen looked like he would get over it in about a month. Tousen didn't look bothered at all. In fact, the black ex-captain started clapping. He stopped upon realizing he was the only one who was clapping. It was extremely awkward.

"Wha' th' hell was tha'?!" exclaimed the Third Ex-Captain in horror. He was shaking, the singers noted with dry amusement.


End file.
